falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Order No. 117
'''Order No. 117 '''is an order issued on March 8th, 2284 and was issued by John Hussain, General Secretary of the International United Workers' Front and leader of the New Comintern Pact. The order officially condemned the harsh methods used to crush the revolting strikers in New Victoria and pledged support to communist and socialist revolutionaries rebelling in Cascadia and called for direct military intervention. Context On January 14th, 2284 workers and miners in New Victoria, the capital of the Republic of Cascadia, went on strike and were subjected to brutal crackdowns by the city police and after demonstrators were shot and killed, they rebelled and overpowered government forces and siezed control over most government buildings. This became the New Victoria Uprising and saw the Cascadian government under Chancellor Jerome Benett use the Cascadian Defense Forces, the nation's armed forces, to crush the rebellion along with similar revolts and have the union leaders executed and many of them killed. The methods were broadcasted on live tv and while the government supressed coverage of the news, information spread fast enough to encourage further revolts in the country and the eastern provinces saw many Soviets proclaimed and a self-proclaimed provisional republic established in the southeastern provinces. The Cascadian military was sent to supress the revolts, officially dubbed the Soviet Supression Operations, and the New Comintern Pact decided to intervene instead of sitting back and watching what they saw as capitalist supression of revolting workers. The Order The order itself was issued on March 8th, 2284 after the uprising was crushed and said the following: The order demanded that the armed forces of the Comintern, the International People's Red Army, be mobilized for the first time in almost sixty years of peacetime. Such a move was radical after years of peace that the Comintern was blessed with. Impact and Effects The order was issued and addressed in front of the representatives of both the International Soviet and of the Presidium of the United Front and was met with roaring applause. The order was passed by the Presidium and Central Committee of the United Front and the order for general mobilization was put into action. Due to years of peacetime, the IPRA was small and months were spent accepting new recruits, gathering of conscripts by the member states, and training the IPRA for their intervention in the Cascadian Civil War. During mobilization, advisors and partisan detatchments were sent to support the Provisional State of Cascadia during the supression operations until full mobilization was completed. Mobilization was finished by the end of June and the Comintern Army rushed into Cascadian territory during the July Offensive which saw the Comintern advance into Southeastern Cascadia. Further offensives were carried out over the summer including in August and the later Red October Offensive which saw the Comintern gain ground and a footing in Eastern Cascadia, but at the cost of high casualties and the frontlines bogging down into a stalemate. The order saw the Comintern Army showcase its strength and force to adapt to attritional war due to the stagnant battle lines that plagued their campaigns in Cascadia. Category:Documents Category:History